Grow Up & Be Kids
by randomle26
Summary: [SEQUEL TO HOLDING ON- NIGHTWING/RAVEN ROMANCE] Raven planted a small kiss on his scalp, "If you don't want a big wedding, we won't do one. A wedding shouldn't be about the decorations or the band, it should be about the people bonding and sharing that bond with their family and friends."


**AN: Per request, thank AHSOKALO, this is a wedding one shot- and it (somewhat) takes place after **_**Holding On**_**. I hope you enjoy and please ignore my errors!**

**Song Used: GROW UP AND BE KIDS by The Cab**

* * *

_Back then I'd live forever__  
__And grow old__  
__I'd keep my friends warm__  
__When times got cold__  
__I'd live forever__  
__And grow old__  
__I'd keep my friends close_

* * *

Dick Grayson stared at the papers one last time before dropping them back on the table. Out of anger, Dick clenched his fists, then unclenched his fists to pull at his hair- and thought about how stupid it was for him to pull at his already short hair. He let go of his raven mane and dropped his head onto the wooden table, forehead flat against the surface.

He heard a distant laugh get closer. "You're going to injure whatever brain cells you have left if you keep doing that."

Dick picked his head up and grimaced at his wife, Raven Roth, and growled, "Ugh, if I didn't love you so much…"

Raven chuckled and sat next to her husband, "What's wrong_ now_?" He frowned at her, "These wedding details and…ARGH! I don't get why _you_ girls fantasize about this stress!"

With a scowl, she lightly slapped his back and said, "Keep in mind, you're looking at a girl from the minority who _didn't_ have time to dream about weddings." Dick gave her an apologetic smile, which she dismissed casually.

"Do we have to have a _big_ wedding?" she asked looking at his papers. Catering lists, floral numbers, band lists, really he had it all lying on the table. He glared at her, "Why can't you do the planning?"

"Because I have my own paperwork to view? You know, 50 students writing papers?" He smiled sympathetically, "Sorry. I just…ugh so much for one day."

"You sound like Phoebe from _FRIENDS_," Raven commented, "And I agree. I don't want _all_ this money spent on one day."

He tapped his chin, "So what do you suppose we do, Rae?" Raven feigned excitement, "How about we _elope_?" Dick glared at her, "Ha ha you're very funny." Raven waved her hands dramatically, "I'm serious! Vegas is really nice right now."

Dick growled at her and took one of her overdramatic hands in his, pulling her into his lap. He began to leave butterfly kisses against her neck. Raven moaned, "You have to do paperwork, Dick."

"I'd rather do you," he said, earning himself another playful slap. Raven planted a small kiss on his scalp, "If you don't want a big wedding, we won't do one. A wedding shouldn't be about the decorations or the band, it should be about the people bonding and sharing that bond with their family and friends."

He chuckled at her, "We already have a _bond_. Are we done?" "You don't want me to answer that," Raven retaliated teasingly.

Raven ran a hand through his messy hair, "How about a ceremony instead? Just rent a good restaurant and invite all our friends. We'll do a small ceremony and just have a reception. I think it'll be better then some big fancy wedding."

Dick smiled up at her, "You'd be happy with that?" She nodded sincerely, "Yeah. We don't have to go to Vegas if you don't want to either." He laughed and nibbled on her shoulder, "I love you, Rae." She pet his hair- she really liked playing with it- and said, "I love you too."

They sat silently for minutes, until Dick groaned out loud and asked, "God, Bruce is going to kill me isn't he?" Raven gave him an 'are-you-kidding-me' look. He shrugged, "At least I was married to my favorite girl before I had to die."

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Bruce Wayne exclaimed in his Batman uniform, "I offer you all this money, and you don't even use half of it!"

"You know," Tim Drake stated, "Most people would be happy about that." Then again, most people _aren't_ Bruce Wayne.

Alfred interjected, "Master Wayne, you must remember that it is Master Grayson's happiness that matters." Bruce frowned at the butler, "I just find it odd that Raven decided a ceremony for her and Dick was much better than a big wedding. What kind of world do you two live in? I gave you money: take it, use it, be _normal_. Dear lord, you'd think I didn't teach you right."

Dick smiled oddly at his older mentor, "You know you can put that money to better use." Tim nodded in agreement and patted the back of his older _brother_, "Yeah, Dick's getting married today, that's what's important!" Tim himself was very fond of Raven.

Dick smiled down at the younger boy, "Technically, I'm already married. But _someone_," he paused and looked at Bruce, "thought that I needed a big wedding and _clearly_ wasn't satisfied with the idea that we're simple people who don't want a wedding."

"What cheesy novel did you get that out of?" teased Bruce. Dick shook his head, "Bruce we- and when I say 'we' I mean _both _of us- are happy with just this small ceremony."

Bruce nodded and put his hand on Dick's shoulder, "If you're _really_ happy, then I'm happy for you."

* * *

"Friend Raven! Are you ready for the ceremony in which you and Friend Dick finally tie the string?"

Raven raised an eyebrow at her former teammate, "You mean 'tie the knot'?" Kori looked puzzled, "What did I say?" Raven chuckled, still amazed at how little the alien's English was still improving (slowly)- then again, she did spend most of her time going back to her home planet.

Karen put her arms around Raven, "I can't believe you finally caught the _dog_." Raven rolled her eyes at Wally's nickname for Dick, "You make it sound like it was a difficult task."

"Especially considering he's spent most of his teen years seeing you fly around in that leotard of yours," ribbed Toni. Raven's light blush disappeared as quick as it came.

Raven and Richard decided to give Bruce most of his money back for the wedding he wanted to plan (they really intended to give it all back, but Dick decided against it when Bruce threatened to tell her more stories about pixie boots and scaly panties). After renting out a restaurant at The Plaza and inviting all their friends (the Justice League, the Team, and The Titans), Dick and Raven decided a simple ceremony with the recitation of vows and a priest- make that an online-ordained Victor Stone, Raven found it odd to have a _priest_ give blessing to the devil's daughter.

Raven glanced at herself in the mirror. The wedding itself wasn't traditional, so wearing a traditional wedding dress wasn't appropriate to her. That's why she decided to wear a long blue gown underneath her blue cloak. Dick wasn't even wearing a tux, just his Nightwing uniform. They truly were odd as individuals, making them the perfectly odd couple.

As Karen straightened Raven's hair, she commented, "You look beautiful Rae." Raven smiled at her, "Thanks. I just…I never thought I'd live for this day."

Kori smiled, "No need to think of the past, Friend Raven. You must celebrate the joyous occasion. X'Hal you're marrying your best friend! You should be proud."

Toni glanced at her watch, "Well we gotta go soon girls. Oh dear god, I hope Wally's not venting or doing something else stupid to stall time."

* * *

Victor Stone pressed the play button on the mini jukebox allowing everyone to hear the sounds of _Here Comes the Bride._ Wally West fidgeted with the goggles on his suit (even agreeing to wear his old uniform for his best friend's wedding). Toni fidgeted and straightened out her arm warmers until Karen and Kori told her to stop attracting attention to herself. Having bridesmaids and groomsmen up there was a requirement by Bruce.

Cheshire walked Lian as Lian threw pedals onto the walkway. Soon following Lian was a green dove- Beastboy- carrying a pillow with the rings.

Soon, the doors opened and in came Roy Harper with Raven clinging to one of his arms. Raven, usually carrying stoic expression, had a light blush- and a small smile- when everyone turned their heads to Dick's wife. Dick would've liked to see Raven in a white wedding dress, but even in her cloak he was reminded of his old memories- he spent a lot of time staring at the sorceress when they were teammates.

Roy stopped up front and Raven released her grip on his arm. Roy turned to Dick and whispered, "You break her heart and I break your arm." Dick really hoped Roy was just joking.

Victor coughed and began to say, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join-"

_BOOM! CRASH!_

Dick found it extremely lucky that they were all superheroes and weren't people who felt the need to panic. He glanced to make sure Raven was okay, which thankfully she was.

They turned to the back and noticed a gaping hole in the wall. Standing in that wall was Mumbo and Mad Mod-robots accompanying him.

Mambo hooted, "Sorry to crash, but it seems our invitation was _lost_."

"Team," Superman instructed, "Go out front and block all possible exits. League, come with me."

Before Batman could run out, Dick caught up with him, "Batman, why is Superman giving the Team an _easy_ job?" Bruce smirked at Dick, "We think you got this…_Robin_."

Dick was puzzled at the old nickname. "Dick," Victor called, interrupting his thoughts, "You wanna call it or you want me to?" Dick turned to the Titans, finally understanding what Bruce was saying.

He smiled at Beastboy, Kori, Victor, and Raven laughing, "One last time…TITANS GO!"

Kori began shooting her green starbolts at Mad Mod's robots while Beastboy transformed into a pterodactyl and carried Victor- who was using his sonic cannon- up in the air to get a better aim at the other robots.

Dick took at his Eskirma sticks, fighting against more of the robots. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Raven battling against Mumbo.

"Why dear," Mumbo stated, "You're all grown up and getting married! So proud!" Raven growled, "You turned me into a bunny you asshole, you think I forgot?" Mumbo cackled, "Nope. So I thought I'd make it up with a _wedding present_ you'll never forget!"

Mumbo began taking his hat off causing Raven to groan loudly, "Oh not again! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She began aiming at the sorcerer with her own black bolts.

Dick managed to stab a robot with his Eskirma sticks, and took it out again running towards Raven. The sorcerer kept using his own magic to appear/reappear making it difficult for Raven to get a good aim.

"Friend Raven look out," exclaimed Kori. Raven luckily dodged any of the bladed cards Mumbo was throwing at her. But it caught her off balance causing her to fall from levitation. In a literal sense, Dick was there to catch her when she fell.

"We need to get his hat!" Raven pointed out. Dick nodded, "Are you okay?" She laughed, "I haven't fought in _years_, I'm more than okay." He smiled down and kissed her lips chastely, "God I love you."

"I hate to interrupt you two love birds," _interrupted _Mumbo," But we still have the final act!"

Before Mumbo could throw more cards at the couple, a yellow and red flash whisked past the magician.

"Ooh, I love playing cards," teased Wally, playing with the cards in his hands. Mumbo growled, "You little-" Before he could finish, Mumbo was punched by the one and only Superboy- and it sounded like it really really hurt.

Dick turned around seeing Artemis use one of her net-arrows and aiming it to Mad Mod, who was captured in M'gann's own bubble. "Get the hat," ordered Dick to Wally. Wally shrugged casually and stole the hat from the unconscious magician. Wally was lucky he didn't have to go through the challenge Dick and the Titans did the _last_ time they touched that hat. Personally, he wouldn't mind having another encounter with _Bunny_ Raven. She was so cute in her little cloak and-

"Dick, behind you!"

Turning around, Dick saw a robot raising its arm towards him. The robot was ready to punch…until a black bubble started forming within the robot causing its parts to explode the poor robot.

And behind the robot was a Raven with white eyes and a glowing black hand. "Why didn't we ever have _her_ on the Team?" Wally teasingly asked. Artemis just elbowed him in the stomach.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven chanted, enveloping both the villains in her black aura. Thankful for her, Dick wrapping his arms around her and whispering how he loved her didn't wreck her concentration.

A _red_ _arrow_ released it's own net, confining the two villains. They turned to a smirking Roy, "What? Rae can't hold them _that_ long." He luckily ducked in time when she threw a black ball at his head.

Raven sighed at Dick, "I think it's a _very_ good thing we didn't have a big wedding." He smirked and kissed her temple, "C'mon, admit it, you missed the action."

"Of course I did," Raven said, shocking him with her agreement, "It's only very few times I hear you stupidly yell 'Titans Go'." Dick blushed at her jab. "What about the time 'Cardiac, you're under arrest'?" joined Victor. Dick already had an appropriate response, "Hey, you can't keep making the same joke about my bad one-liners. So 'Boo-Yah' to me!" The African American then shoved the acrobat.

"Friends, we are victorious!" screamed Kori, "I think I can still make my pudding of-"

"No!" interrupted the other (former) Titans. Dick's other- some former- teammates looked at him confused, which he answered with an 'I'll-explain-later' look. Kori looked hurt but it was soon replaced by sadness, "Friend Raven…you're wedding was…"

Raven didn't even look angry as she simply said, "Like I told Dick earlier, I'm happy that I'm just with my friends. That's all I want. Besides, Dick has a lot of money so we can easily pay for the damages." Dick lightly poked her stomach, "Love you too, honey."

"Boy you guys sure do make a mess," said Toni when she walked back in. "Where the hell were you?" asked Roy. Karen shrugged, "We went with the League to get something."

Superman came flying in with a large _chocolate_- Dick wasn't too fond of the flavor, but Raven loved it- cake and the rest of the Team/League following him.

"Since you refused to spend the money on your wedding," explained Bruce, "We bought you a cake. A very expensive cake." He saw Raven's expression and said, "I don't care what you think, Raven, you're eating this cake, daughter-in-law."

Raven blushed at the realization that she was Bruce's/Batman's daughter in law. Dick smiled at her and took two slices from Aquaman. Handing one to Raven, the two began feeding each other cake slices- Raven getting icing on his nose and him reciprocating when he kissed her.

"Still think we should've gone to Vegas?" asked Dick. Raven shrugged, "Nah. I don't think these robots would've fit in a casino anyways." He stared at her funny, "I was worried more about reasons why the Justice League might be in Vegas."

She kissed his cheek, "You worry about everything. God, what did I marry into?" He wrapped a free arm around her waist, "Well you'll have to suck it up. You're stuck with me."

Smiling at him, she said, "Good, I like it that way." He kissed her forehead, "Honestly, do you miss fighting?" Raven shrugged again, "I liked feeling like a teenager again. It was nice putting the cloak back on."

"Well," Dick said flirtatiously, "you're welcome to dress up in the uniform for me _anytime_ you want. Hell you can even wear my old 'Robin' uniform if you want to. I think you look positively sexy in uniforms."

"You're such an ass," she said playfully. Before Dick could retaliate, Wally called, "Hey! I thought you said having a wedding was for you two to spend time with your friends! Secrets don't make friends."

Batman smiled, "In that case, I have this big story about Nightwing when he was Robin. So he-"

"Bruce!" Dick warned, "We had an agreement! No more Robin stories!"

Victor laughed heartily, "Besides, we have some _Robin _stories of our own!"

"Yeah!" Beastboy joined in, "Remember the time Nightwing was turned into a monkey?"

* * *

**How was it?**

**Since it's the sequel to **_**Holding On, **_**I wanted it to have a similar ending (in **_**Holding On**_**, Bruce starts telling Robin stories so I thought it'd be funny to have his old teammates their own stories).**

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
